A moment of Calm
by Thistle F Down
Summary: The night after the end of How to Train Your Dragon 2. A quiet moment for Hiccup and Astrid.


A Moment of Calm.

I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or any of the Characters (no matter how much I may wish I could go and play with Toothless).

This is my first HTTYD fic so please be kind. Hugs.

-000-

Hiccup made his way back to his house. It had been a long couple of days. Finding his mother, losing his father, almost losing Toothless, battling Drago and becoming Chief. No wonder he was exhausted he thought as he fell onto his bed. He still wasn't sure how he made it away from the celebrations. But he was glad to have some quiet. He had a feeling that would be in short supply for a while and he had a lot going on in his head.

His mother was back. And she was an amazing dragon rider. It answered so many questions. Gave him so much peace to know this side of himself. And for a moment, a bright, brief, brilliant moment they had been a family again, his mother, father and he. And then it change. Drago had taken that from him. To gain so much and loose so much in an instant. The pain was still so raw. Would it ever not be, he thought, as he rolled onto his stomach.

And now he was chief. It scared him. Terrified him. But it was what he was. What he needed to be. He still didn't know if he could do it. But if he thought too much, it overwhelmed him. Right now everything was threatening to overwhelmed him.

He had been like that a few moments trying to stop his thoughts chasing themselves, trying to get his head to be still, when he heard a creak on the stairs.

"Hiccup" Astrid whispered from his doorway a moment later. "You Ok."

"Yeah" he said, rolling over and looking at the ceiling, "Just been a long day. I needed some quiet and space."

Ok. I'll go."

"No don't" He said sitting up. "Please stay with me for a bit."

She sat on the bed next to him, kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a long time, taking comfort in each other, each trying to stop the thoughts. Each trying to find quiet.

Suddenly Hiccup could take it no longer. "I don't think I can do it Astrid. Be chief" He sighed. "What do I know about cheifing. Metal work and blacksmithing. Yep, can do that. Gagits and gizmos. Got that covered. And I'm the person to go to when it comes to Dragons. But cheifing? What do I know about what fish to catch or how many cabbages to plant or where to build the new barns? What am I doing?" He argued as he jumped up and paced around the room, he words and motions getting more frantic with each moment.

"Hiccup, it's Ok" Astrid whispered as she went to him. "It will all be Ok. We have been fishing and planting and building barns for countless years. That Berk knows how to do. It's the big stuff they need you for. And you have shown so many times that you are good at that. We believe in you. I believe in you. And besides, you will have Gobber and your mum to help you." She said as she took his hands "And you will have me."

"Really" He breathed as he looked into her eyes.

"Really." She smiled, as she kissed him "You will always have me."

He rested his forehead against her's and closed his eyes and let it all go. He knew, they both knew, she was not just talking about him being chief. Suddenly they were talking about everything and always. He could do it, he could do anything with her there.

"Come on" she said as they parted and she saw Hiccup's tired, yet happy grin, "Let's get some sleep. We both need it."

"Here! Together! Now!" Hiccup gasped, confusion running wild across his face.

"I said sleep Hiccup. Sleep. There is nothing wrong with that. We are both exhausted and I think we both need to know the other is there. Tonight anyway."

"Oh. Sorry" He blushed as they lay down.

"That's Ok" Astrid whispered as she curled into him. "Good night Hiccup. I love you"

"I love you too M'lady" he said as he kissed the back of her head and pulled her closer still.

Together they slept.

-000-

On the stairs below Hiccups room, Valka smiled to herself. She had been worried about him, her son, her little baby. A man grown and now a chief. All in a day it seemed to her. How would he cope? Would he be Ok? Now she knew he would. Astrid was right for him. They worked well together, gave strength to each other and could be vulnerable with each other. He would need that. And she would be there for him. Silently she turned and left her home again. The wounds were still too fresh for her as well. She would stay at Goober's tonight. Or sleep in the open with Cloudjumper. She has done that before. And tomorrow? Well that would be, what it would be, and they would face it together. As a family and as a village.


End file.
